legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
The LEGO Movie 2 - Videogame
The LEGO Movie 2 - Videogame is based on the sequel to The LEGO Movie and is the sequel to The LEGO Movie Videogame. Like The LEGO NINJAGO Movie Video Game, every level entirely takes place within hub areas. The game differs from the standard Lego formula by forgoing the extras menu and character abilities; replacing both of those with equipment items that can be used by any character, with the only exception being that characters who are neither minifigures or mini-dolls, such as Unikitty and MetalBeard, cannot use hat items. It also borrows mechanics from LEGO WORLDS, such as placing down builds within the world. Characters Since all abilities are item-based, playing as different characters only have cosmetic effects. Story Characters *Batman (Apocalyptic) *Benny (Apocalyptic) *Emmet *General Mayhem *Lucy (Apocalyptic) *MetalBeard *Rex *Unikitty (Apocalyptic) Relic Characters * "Where Are My Pants?" Guy (Apocalyptic) * Abe Lincoln * Alfred Pennyworth * Alto * Angelina * Annabella * Anthem * Antonio * Aquaman (Classic) * Aquaman (Systarian) * Augustus * Balthazar * Batman (Gold) * Batman (Shimmer) * Batman (Systarian) * Batman (Unarmored) * Benny (Gold) * Benny (Shimmer) * Benny (Systarian) * Bethany * Blowtorch * Catherine Cat * Celeste * Chainsaw Dave * Cleopatra * Crayon Girl * Cyborg * Cyborg (Systarian) * DJ * Dekker * Denny * Dr. Dog * Eleanor * Elena Planner * Elijah * Emmet (Gold) * Emmet (Shimmer) * Emmet (Vest Friends) * Female Chef * Fender * Fox Girl * General Mayhem (Gold) * General Mayhem (Shimmer) * Geraldine * Giraffe Guy * Gone Golfin' President Business * Graham Greenfingers * Green Lantern * Green Lantern (Apocalyptic) * Green Lantern (Systarian) * Harley Quinn * Harmony * Harold * Hawk * Hippy Guy * Jenny * Joshua The Fan * Kendal * Krystal * Larry the Barista * Lenny * Lex Luthor * Lex Luthor (Systarian) * Lord Vampyre * Lucy (Gold) * Lucy (Shimmer) * Lucy (Spacesuit) * Mac * Marsha the Mermaid * Maximus * Meghan * MetalBeard (Gold) * MetalBeard (Shimmer) * MetalBeard (Systarian) * Mime * Nails * Panda * Puppycorn * Rapid Rachel * Rex (Asteroid Breaker) * Rex (Gold) * Rex (Shimmer) * Rivet * Robert the Builder * Robin Hood * Robo SWAT * Savannah * Scribble Cop * Seamus * Sherry Scratchen-Post * Sophie * Sparx * Spike * Suburban Samuel * Suburban Sarah * Suburban Seth * Superman * Superman (Systarian) * Susan * Swamp Creature * Sweet Mayhem * Tempo * Tex * The Flash * The Flash (Systarian) * Timmy Terrier * Unikitty (Astro Kitty) * Unikitty (Gold) * Unikitty (Shimmer) * Unikitty (Systarian) * Watermelon Dude * Wildcat * Wonder Woman (Minidoll) * Wonder Woman (Minifigure) * Wonder Woman (Systarian) * Yaz * "Where Are My Pants?" Guy * Bad Cop * Batman * Benny * Blaze Firefighter * Calamity Drone * Deputron * Dr. McScrubs * El Macho Wrestler * Emmet (Clown) * Emmet (Old West) * Gail the Construction Worker * Gordon Zola * Ice Cream Mike * Johnny Thunder * Lady Liberty * Lady Robot * Larry the Barista * Lucy * Lucy (Old West) * Ma Cop * Magician * Michelangelo * Mrs. Scratchen-Post * Pa Cop * President Business * Prospector * Robo Fed * Sheriff Not-a-Robot * Sir Stack-A-Brick * Sudds Backwash * Surfer Dave * Taco Tuesday Man * Unikitty * Unikitty (Queasy Kitty) * Velma Staplebot * Vitruvius * Vitruvius (Ghost) * Wiley Fusebot * Bandit Girl * Bandit Guy * Blacktron Spaceman (No Visor) * Cadence * Capella * Construction Worker * Construction Worker (Headphones) * Cowboy * Cowgirl * Cowgirl (Well Dressed) * Dan Brickman * Deputy Honey * Forest Maiden * Frontier Harry * Frontier John * Frontier Kylie * Frontier Vikki * Grizzly Cowboy * Grok the Orc * King * Largo * Majisto * Miner * Miner Mason * Mummy * Night Lord * Old Cowboy * Orc * Prince * Reed * Robo Bandit * Sir Bold * Skeleton * Staccata * Tom-Tom * Town Girl * Town Guy * Village Man * Village Woman * Zombie Girl * Zombie Guy Levels Category:Games Category:The Lego Movie 2 Category:The Lego Movie Games